Secrets
by GreenApples 180
Summary: Takes place during epiosde 24, when the crew have a chat discussing their biggest sercets.What happens when Jin reveals that he loves Fuu? How will she react when he reveals it to her?Will Mugen ever get any play? Please rate:


First off, let me just say that this is my first ever fan fic, so don;t be too hard on me and if you see some areas that can be improved upon, please don't hesitate to contact me!

So with futher ado, here is my first Samurai Champloo Fan Fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurial Champloo, so don't sue me cause I broke and need to go get a better job than at Mcdonald's. I don't know who does, and if you are the owner reading this, I'm just a fan, nothing else.

I based this story off of episode number 24, in which the group talked around a campfire about thier biggest secrets. Mugen talked about liking women with big breasts and killing a man, and Jin talked about his search to find something, but he hasn't found it yet. Fuu talks about her missing her parents and then they retire for the night. A while later Jin discovers that Fuu is up, and goes to talk to her. (Quote: Jin, hesitantly: "If I...". Fuu: "I just...don't want to think about that...because Mugen is..." she smiles a little, looks wistful then sad, lowers her head. I'm sorry, she says, and leans into him, half-embraces him, resting her head on his chest. Jin lays a hand on her shoulder, closes his eyes; they stand there; the tone is sad and gentle. Mugen's not asleep, eyes slitted half-open.)

Jin watches as the moonlight bounched off the water as he held fuu in his arms. Lately he had been thinking about her, and though he knew she liked Mugen, he could help but think that maybe she liked him more. After all, Mugen was rude and loud, and he felt that he would be a better match for Fuu. She looked up at his face, noticing the thoughtful look in his eyes. "Jin, what's wrong?'' She stood in front of him, and he looked down at her intenly. "Nothing, it;s just that..." he started as he turned away, but stopped as she grabbed his hand. "Stay Jin, talk to me." she whispered. Jin turned around and faced her, and he clsed his eyes as he spoke:'' Fuu. I just realized that I.. well... I like you a little." Fuu's eyes widened at his confession and stayed quite as he contiuned." All this time that I've spent with you, talking to you, you seem like a really nice person. A person that I would like to get to know better." He pulled her close and Fuu felt the intensty in his stare as she looke up into his eyes. "But, I'm leaving," she thought. Jin looked down at her as he comptempted kissing her. As if she read his mind, Fuu pulled away. tears, streaming down her face. "Don't cry, Fuu." He whispered as he pulled her to him, pressing his body tighty aganist hers. Mugen watched from a distance as the two lover stared at each other lovily." So, it's finally happened,'' he mumbled. He contuined to watch as Fuu began to speak, her words clear as day. " I can't love you, Jin. my heart belongs to some else.''Jin's heart sunk as she pulled away, turning her back to him. He started to move toward her, then turned, walking back to the campsite. Mugen plopped back down as Jin walked past, gripping his sword in his hands. Mugen stared at him as he disappered in the trees, moving slowly. He then glanced back up at Fuu, who was finally coming backto the site to sleep. As she sat down, he leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. " You know, he really likes you." Mugen said as Fuu laid down, turing her back on him. "I know, she said. "Well, you should'nt do him like that! I mean, I don't like the guy but damn, even he does'nt deserve to be shot down like that!" Fuu closed her eyes, ignoring him, until he sighed and went back to sleep.

Jin swung his katana effortlessly in the air, his movements swift and fluid. Sweat poured down rapidly, stinging his eyes. "She rejected me.." he thought as he swung at a imaginary target. A while passed and the moon was low in the sky. He started to sense that he was not alone at the same time he heard a twig snap and turned around, ready to face his oppenet. " You might as well come out," he said. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Fuu..'' he mumbled as he sheatled his katana. She smiled sheepilsy, walking toward him. "I'm sorry, Jin. I finally realize how hard it was for you to tell me that, to be that vuernable." jin croosed his arms acrossed his chest as she spoke." What can I do for you, Fuu?" he mumbled as she walked closer to him, and stopped closely to him. She looked into his eyes as she started to breath heavily, her voice barely a whisper."This..." she said as she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Jin's eyes were wide with surprise as he felt her soft lips on his. He closed his eyes and savored the kiss as it started to intensify, placing his arms around her waist. Finally they released, both panting a little. " I do love you, Jin," she whispered. Jin hugged her tightly as Mugen watched wistfully. "Damn, can I get some play!'' he thought as he turned, happy to see them happy. As Jin held her in his arms, he savored the moment, not wanting to waste the moment. Fuu sighed as a thought croosed her mind,"That's why I have to leave you," she thought, hugging the only love she ever knew tightly, as the sun started to peek over the hilltops. "Come, let's get some rest." Jin said as he pulled her toward the campsite. As she settled down, she closed her eyes, happy to have gotten her biggest secret off her chest.


End file.
